bakumanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Akito Takagi
Akito Takagi (zwany również Shūjin) jest jednym z dwóch głównych bohaterów serii Bakuman. Razem z Mashiro tworzą Ashirogi Muto. Jest mężem Kayi. Gdy pisał historię do Rabuta & Peace używał pseudonimu Kido Takaaki. Wygląd Akito jest dość wysoki i chudy, ma średniej długości blond włosy, złote / żółte oczy i nosi okulary. Dość często można zauważyć na jego szyi duże słuchawki. Często nosi czerwony sweter. Na początku mangi, fryzura Akito była bardziej kręcona i dzika, a teraz jest spłaszczona. Historia Ojciec Takagiego stracił pracę jako bankier gdy był on w drugiej lub trzeciej klasie. Jego matka chciała by go "pomścił" i pchnęła go do ciężkiej nauki nawet w szkole podstawowej. Kiedy był w piątej klasie powiedział matce że sam będzie decydował o swoim życiu i od tej pory już nie wtrąca się do wyborów syna. Takagi ma starszego brata, który jest na uniwersytecie. Seria Bakuman Współpraca z Mashiro Gdy Mashiro zapomniał zeszytu, wziął go i czekał, aż po niego wróci. Gdy w końcu się zjawił, powiedział mu, że odda mu zeszyt lecz pod jednym warunkiem. Warunek był taki, że Mashiro będzie tworzył z nim mangę. Początkowo Mashiro nie zgadza się i opowiada mu różne dane oraz wyjawia prawdę o jego wujku. On jednak nalega, więc Mashiro mówi, że się nad tym zastanowi. Wieczorem zaprasza go do Azuki, dziewczyny w której Mashiro się kocha. Gdy się pojawia, mówi jej, że on chce zostać mangaką a Mashiro zilustruje jego opowiadania. Pyta się jej czy jak zostanie już seiyu a ich manga stanie się anime, to czy w nim wystąpi. Jest bardzo zdziwiony, gdy Mashiro pyta jej czy wyjdzie za niego, gdy ich marzenia się spełnią. Następnego dnia na egzaminie widzi, że Mashiro wychodzi do pielęgniarki więc idzie za nim. Pyta go co mu jest i słyszy odpowiedź, że Mashiro nie może oddychać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Azuki. Później idą na dach i mówi mu, że poprosił go by robił z nim mangę nie przez umiejętności lecz przez jego osobowość. Mashiro zgadza się z nim pracować, ponieważ myślą podobnie. Zadaje mu pytanie czy jego rodzice się zgodzą. Ucieszony Mashiro odrazu pędzi do pracowni dzwoniąc po niego. Na miejscu znajdują figurki, egzemplarze Jumpa i wiele imion i manuskryptów. Obierają sobie cel by dostać anime przed osiemnastką. Pierwsze kroki do mangi i Mama Azuki Postanawia wraz z Mashiro stworzyć męską mangę. Chce przestudiować imiona i manuskrypty, w tym czasie Mashiro idzie zadzwonić. Gdy Mashiro wraca do środka, w szafce z manuskryptami znajduje pudełko pełne listów od dziewczyny, którą wujek Mashiro kochał. Na początku nie chcą ich czytać, lecz po chwili przysięgają, że nikomu nie powiedzą o treści listów. W ostatnim liście, dziewczyna informuje, że wychodzi za mąż. Znajdują album szkolny i dowiadują się, że tą dziewczyną jest mama Miho Azuki. W szkole ustalają, że muszą dowiedzieć się więcej i idą do domu Miho gdy nie ma jej w domu. Poznają jej mamę i odrazu przepraszają, że przeczytali wszystkie listy. dowiadują się także, że ona też go kochała, lecz była zbyt nie śmiała by wyznać mu miłość. Wierzyła, że gag manga Kawaguchiego Taro była bazowana na na jego uczuciach. Mashiro prosi ją by nie mówiła Miho o jej wymianie listów z jego wujkiem. Później w pracowni Mashiro wyjaśnia mu sposoby rysowania różnymi piórami, takimi jak G Pen, Pióro Kabura i Pióro Maru. Pokazuje mu rysunki postaci, i jemu się podobają, lecz Mashiro twierdzi, że nie są mangowe, ponieważ mają zbyt grube linie. Pokazuje mu też rysunki tła. Mówi także, że ciężko narysować jest ruch, emocje. Opowiada mu także historię wujka, który nigdy nie używał G Pena oraz korektorów a udało mu się zadebiutować. Gdy Mashiro mówi mu, że idzie do Północnego Liceum, ponieważ nie jest tam wysoki poziom i będzie miał czas na rysowanie to on decyduje, że też tam pójdzie by mogli łatwiej omawiać sprawy mangi. Robienie mangi dla Jumpa Pewnego razu czytając Jumpa, widzą informacje o Eijim Niizumie, który zajął drugie miejsce w konkursie Tezuka w wieku 15 lat. Będąc w szkole przypominają sobie chłopaka - Ishizawe, który rysował dziewczyny w stylu ecchi. Mashiro twierdzi, że jeśli wygra się konkurs to dostanie się edytora. Jednakże nawet jeśli się nie wygra, można znaleźć edytora, który doceni pracę. Opowiada także, że są dobrzy i źli edytorzy. Opowiada historię pewnego edytora, który odrzucał wszystkie prace młodego mangaki, by zmotywować go do dalszej pracy. Razem z Mashiro decydują się stworzyć manuskrypt i pokazać go do oceny edytorowi z Jumpa. W drodze do studia spotykają Miho wraz z siostrą i mamą. Gdy je minęli, Mashiro odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Miho także się odwróciła. Po chwili powtórzyli to i więc powiedział do niego, że nadają na tych samych częstotliwościach. Daje Mashiro imie o nazwie "Dwie Ziemie". Twierdzi on, że jest świetny, tylko nie wiadomo czy wydadzą to w Jumpie. Takagi ma inny pomysł nazwany "Sunglass Pitcher". Opowiada on o bejsboliście, który traci wzrok i pojawia się po roku i wygrywa mecze szybką piłką. Okazało się, że przez rok trenował z ojcem, gdy dowiadują się że jest ślepy musi walczyć z komisją sportową oraz z przeciwnikami. Decydują jednak stworzyć "The Two Earths" przez letnie wakacje. Wraz z Mashiro rozmawiają na dachu szkoły o ich planach skończenia "Dwóch Ziemi" pod koniec wakacji i pokazania go edytorowi. Kaya Miyoshi przychodzi na dach i chce pogadać z Takagim. Jest zła bo powiedziała mu kim chce być w przyszłości a no się jej o to zapytał. Kiedy Miyoshi pyta go czemu wypytywał ją o Azuki, robi wymówki, że chciał z nią porozmawiać. Ona źle to zrozumiała i myśli, że Takagi ją lubi. Gdy odchodzi, mówi, że pomyśli o tym. Azuki myśli, że Takagi lubi Kayę ponieważ jest słodka, a nie Iwase, która jest sztywna. Kaya pyta się Azuki, czy jest ktoś kogo lubi, lecz ta odpowiada, że jest nieśmiała, traci pewność siebie i się rumieni gdy rozmawia z chłopakami. W czasie wakacji, Takagi i Mashiro ciężko pracują nad mangą. Kończą 28 Sierpnia, tuż przed końcem wakacji. Dzwonią do Shueisha i kazano im przyjść następnego dnia na spotkanie z panem Hattorim z Weekly Shounen Jump. Akamaru Jump Gdy zgłaszają swoją pracę do konkursu, Hattori proponuje im by zrobili coś do sezonowego Akamaru Jumpa. Tworzą one-shot nazwany Wiedza i Pieniądze, który zostaje opublikowany. We wczesnych wynikach są pierwsi, lecz ostatecznie kończą na trzecim miejscu. Po tym on i Mashiro decydują zrobić bitewną mangę z głównego "nurtu". Rozstanie Ashirogi Muto Gdy minął termin, Mashiro informuje go, że od tej pory sam będzie robił mangę. Oddaje mu klucz i tłumaczy, że cały czas robił imie nawet będąc z Kayą. Mashiro informuje go, że może przerabiać jego imiona za 100 jenów za sztukę oraz że chce przerobić pseudonim na "Ashiro Muto". Żaden z nich nie wiedział, że obaj myśleli nad mangą detektywistyczną. Hattori planował oszukiwać Mashiro przez dwa lata i wtedy wyjawić mu, że Takagi też pracował nad mangą detektywistyczną. W szkole rozmawia z Mashiro i dowiaduje się, że on też myślał nad mangą detektywistyczną. Wtedy znowu łączą swoje siły i planują wykiwać Hattoriego, nie mówiąc mu, że znowu współpracują i zrobić 10 rozdziałów do serializacji. Ich rozłąka trwała miesiąc. Puchar Złotej Przyszłości Postanawiają zgłosić one-shot Detektywa Trapa do Pucharu Złotej Przyszłości, ponieważ jeśli zajmą wysokie miejsce mają szansę na serializację. Pojawia się pewien problem, gdyż KOOGY próbował wygrać dzięki swojej sławy piosenkarza. Drużyna Fukudy próbowała rozmawiać o tym z działem edytorskim, lecz nic to nie dało. Postanowili ulepszyć swoje mangi poprzez wymianę opinii na temat swoich mang, lecz z tego też nic nie wyszło, więc postanowili zapytać o opinię Eijiego. Ten wyjawił, że dwa pierwsze miejsca to remis i trzecie miejsce jest pewne. W ostatecznych wynikach, jego przewidywania stały się prawdą i Detektyw Trap oraz Kiyoshi Knight zajęły pierwsze miejsca a trzecie zajął Hideout Door. Na spotkaniu serializacyjnym po pucharze tylko Detektywowi Trapowi udało się zdobyć serializację. Przyjęcie Noworoczne Gdy przyjęcie noworoczne się zbliżało, był lekko zestresowany i myślał jak powinni się ubrać. Na przyjęciu zostali przedstawieni wielu mangakom, np Hiramaru autorowi Otters 11 i Araiowi autorowi Cheese Okaki. Po kolacji i grze w bingo, poznali Kazuhiko Torishime - jednego z dyrektorów Jumpa. Serializacja Detektywa Trapa Gdy Detektyw Trap był serializowany, on i Mashiro mieli bardzo dużo pracy. Choroba i przerwa w serializacji Gdy Mashiro wylądował w szpitalu, zadzwonił do Azuki by odwiodła go od rysowania. Lecz widząc determinację Mashiro przynosi mu skrypt do szpitala. Gdy Redaktor Naczelny zarządził przerwę w wydawaniu Detektywa Trapa nie był zachwycony tą decyzją. Gdy dowiedział się, że Drużyna Fukudy zrobiła sobie przerwę w wydawaniu swoich serii, wraz z Mashiro namawia ich by przestali bo zawiodą swoich czytelników. ''Two of Me, ''Hitman10 i Future Watch Po zakończeniu przerwy mają niskie wyniki co prowadzi do anulowania Detektywa Trapa. Miura twierdzi, że ich następną serią powinna być komedia, lecz on uważa, że humor nie jest ich mocną stroną. Ale wymyśla dwie historie: Two of Me i Hitman10. Miura nalegał na Hitman10, lecz on proponuje by zrobili coś innego w ich stylu i wysłali na konkurs, by czytelnicy zagłosowali co wydać. Na konkurs stworzyli Future Watch. Gdy Miura o tym usłyszał był bardzo zdziwiony. Poprosili by został przyjęty do konkursu ale tylko do oceny a nie do nagrody. Ostateczne wyniki były taki, że Hitman10 był 10, a Future Watch 9. Miura tak nalegał by robili komedię, że powiedział mu by znalazł kogoś innego by rysował, przez co się pokłócili. Gdy wrócili do studia dostali paczkę, w której były komedie i różne komentarze i tłumaczenia do nich. Widząc jak starał się Miura postanawiają zgodzić się na stworzenie komedii. Wymyślają nową mangę, nazwaną Run, Daihatsu Tanto! Pomoc Aoki Ko i oświadczyny W poszukiwaniu pomysłów do nowej mangi idzie do zoo. Spotyka tam Aoki i zaczyna z nią rozmawiać. Proponuje mu, że ona pomoże jemu zrozumieć kobiecą stronę a on jej męską. Przez wiele nocy z rzędu rozmawiają ze sobą. Gdy przychodzi pewnego razu się z nią spotkać, okazało się, że jest z nią Iwase. Później w pracowni Kaya znajduje książkę, którą dostał od Iwase a w niej list do niego. Kaya uważa, że ją zdradza. Przez ich sprawę, prawie Miho i Mashiro ze sobą zerwali. Gdy prosi Kayę o spotkanie w zoo, niestety spotyka Aoki i Kaya widzi ich przytulających się. Gdy chce ją zatrzymać, krzyczy by się z nim ożeniła. Poźniej Aoki wszystko tłumaczy Kayi i Azuki. Wszystko wraca do normy. Serializacja Run, Daihatsu Tanto! Run, Daihatsu Tanto! to gag manga opowiadająca o przygodach wnuka wynalazcy. Miura uważa, że jest bardzo śmieszna i że napewno spodoba się czytelnikom. Gdy dowiedzieli się, że na spotkaniu serializacyjnym będzie też +Natural Iwase starają się jak najwięcej pozmieniać by udało im się zdobyć serializację. Po zdobyciu serializacji mają niskie miejsca w rankingu. Nawet Eiji stwierdził, że nie chce tego czytać. Gdy zobaczyli Eijiego w programie telewizyjnym i gdy powiedział, że oni są jego rywalami to chcą zrezygnować z Tanto. Później idą do Redaktora Naczelnego by zapytać go czy mogą zakończyć Tanto, gdyż nią nie przewyższą Eijiego. Naczelny zgadza się, lecz daje im warunek, że jeśli do końca roku nie zrobią czegoś ciekawego to już nigdy nie będą mogli tworzyć dla Jumpa. Serializacja PCP Biorąc pod uwagę rady obu Miury i Hattoriego, zastanawiają się jaka powinna być ich następna manga. Według zaleceń Miury, który brał rady od Hattoriego ich pierwszy one shot to była "poważna komedia". Drugi zaś być w ich stylu, więc urozmaicili Wiedzę i Pieniądze. Oba poniosły porażkę, więc szukali dalej lecz już bez rad Hattoriego. Pewnego dnia dzwoni do Mashiro by przyjechał w pewne miejsce. Na miejscu mówi mu, że będą robić mangę "zbrodni doskonałej'. W celu zdobycia doświadczenia, cały dzień śledzili Hattoriego. Gdy spotkał się z Iwase nie mogli wytrzymać ze śmiech, choć Hattori i Iwase byli poważni. By zdobyć jeszcze więcej doświadczenia wykorzystali Kayę i to, że jedzie na urodziny Miho. Gdy spała, zrobił zdjęcie papieru na opakowaniu, i oni musieli znaleźć sklep w którym kupiła prezent, by mieć dokładnie takie samo pudełko i papier. Następnej nocy gdy spała, on i Mashiro zamienili prezenty. Gdy Miho go otworzyła była mile zaskoczona a Kaya jeszcze bardziej. W końcu stworzyli PCP opowiadające o grupce uczniów podstawówki, którzy uwielbiają robić "zbrodnie doskonałe" czyli np. podmieniają komuś piórnik (gdy nie widzi) i obserwują kiedy się skapnie. Na spotkaniu serializacyjnym odbyło się głosowanie czy ma zostać wydana czy nie. Po początkowych głosach na nie, wszyscy oprócz Naczelnego zmienili głosy na tak. Pierwszy rozdział zajął 1 miejsce w rankingu a późniejsze zazwyczaj koło 4. Chociaż jest to bardzo popularna manga, niestety nie będzie miła adaptacji anime, gdyż dzieci mogą naśladować ich działania. PCP został wykorzystane do walki z What is Required Toru Nanamine i do zdjęcia go po 10 tygodniach. Skutecznie bronili się przeciwko Nanamine, który współpracował z 50sięcioma osobami. Gdy spotkali go na przyjęciu noworocznym, to powiedział, że pokona ich w przyszłości. Festiwal Romansu Super Gwiazd Gdy dowiedzieli się o Festiwalu Romansu Super Gwiazd chcą wziąć udział, ponieważ chcieliby inną serię skoro PCP nie będzie miało anime. W tym momencie jest zajęty trochę Rabuta & Peace więc Mashiro powiedział mu, że sam zrobi one-shota na festiwal. By nie przeszkadzać Mashiro urządza spotknia z Hattorim gdzie indziej. Na pewien czas wprowadził się do Shuna, by nauczyć go samodzielnie pracować, przez co pokłócił się z Kayą. ''Reversi'' vs. Zombie Gun Gdy Eiji chce zakończyć Kruka są w grupie mangaków, którzy chcą go powstrzymać poprzez pokonanie go w rankingach, jednak nikomu się to nie udaje. Widząc, że PCP nie przewyższy Eijiego oraz z chęci zdobycia anime, tworzą one-shot z głównego "nurtu" w ich poza "nurtowym" stylu. Zgłaszają go na spotkanie serializacyjne, na którym będzie też Zombie Gun - nowa manga Eijiego. Gdy one-shoty zostają opublikowane Zombie Gun ustanawia nowy rekord głosów na one-shota wynikiem 692 głosów. Gdy w następnym numerze Jumpa wydani zostają Reversi Ashirogi Muto to udaje im się pobić ten rekord o dwa głosy. Obie serie zdobywają serializację, lecz Reversi początkowo mają być wydawani w Hisshō Jump a PCP dalej w Weekly Shōnen Jumpie, lecz później nowy Redaktor Naczelny zmienia zdanie i to PCP zostanie przeniesione do Hisshō Jumpa. Gdy pierwszy rozdział Zombie Guna zdobywa rekord 767 głosów a pierwszy rozdział Reversów tylko 526. Później przez 3 tygodnie z rzędu Reversi byli na 1 miejscu. Spełnienie Marzeń Gdy odbywa się casting online, ogląda go wraz z Kayą i Mashiro . Gdy usłyszał, że Miho popełniła pomyłkę był zdziwiony lecz po wysłuchaniu tłumaczeń dyrektora uspokoił się. Gdy nadszedł dzień poznania wyników był bardzo zdenerwowany, lecz gdy zobaczył, że Azuki wygrała to był szczęśliwy. Później w pracowni rozmawia z Mashiro i pyta go, czy oświadczył się prawidłowo. On odpowiada mu, że nie i że gdy anime już będzie spotka się z nią, a Takagi dopowiada, że wtedy się oświadczy. Prosi go by pożyczył mu pieniądze na kupno domu. Później na spotkaniu z edytorem rozmawiają o wcześniejszym zakończeniu Reversów. Gdy Hattori wychodzi to idze za nim i prosi o zakończenie w ciągu ośmiu tygodni, gdyż chce by Mashiro oświadczył się jako mangaka nr 1. Gdy zgodzono się na wcześniejsze zakończenie, pracuje by jak najlepiej ją zakończyć. Gdy Reversi przebili Zombie Guna w ilości sprzedanych tomów, idą wraz z Mashiro do redakcji, gdzie spotykają Niizume. Mówi im, że będzie na nich czekał, gdy Zombie Gun zdobędzie trzy miliony sprzedanych tomów. Odpowiadają mu, że ich następna seria będzie miał 3,5 miliona sprzedanych tomów. Później rozmawia z Mashiro i Kayą w pracowni. Gdy wracają do domu, mówi Mashiro, że trzyma za niego kciuki w sprawie oświadczyn. Później widzimy go na ślubie Aoki i Hiramaru wraz z Kayą, Miho i Mashiro. Był świadkiem jak Miho złapała bukiet rzucony przez pannę młodą. Cytaty *(Do Mashiro) Ale .. mam jeden warunek ... Chcę, żebyś rysował mangę ze mną. *(Do Iwase Aiko) Zanim zacząłem pisać mangę z Mashiro, zawsze obserwowałem mijające dni, ale teraz codziennie jest zabawa, a ja czuję się jak w prawdziwym życiu. Ciekawostki *Takagi nosi buty marki Converse (Nosi wszystkie modele Star) *Ma słuchawki marki Sony model MDR-XD100. *Takagi jest podobny do Light'a Yagami z Death Note, innej mangi stworzonej przez Takeshi Obata i Tsugumi Ohba. *Takagiego można porównać do Tsugumi Ohba, autora Bakumana, który współpracuje z ilustratorem Takeshi Obatą. *Dragon Ball, stworzony przez Akira Toriyama, to ulubiona manga Takagiego. *Czasami w nowszych odcinkach, w momencie otrzymania połączenia z Jump, ma smartfona przypominającego Samsunga Galaxy S. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mangaka